waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
The Symphony of Tiny Toon
The Symphony of Tiny Toon is a 2021 American live-action/animated comedy film short film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is a sequel to the 2019 feature film Pierrick in Walt Disney Worlds: The Movie, Production on The Symphony of Tiny Toon began in June 2020 and took six months to complete. The film debuted in theaters alongside Walt Disney Pictures' The Little Mermaid on March 12, 2021. Plot In a parody of Stay Tuned, Princess Fiona, Pierrick, Jade, Pinocchio, Alice, Tin Soldier, Ballerina and Mickey Mouse from watching the Tom and Jerry Halloween special, taking the batteries out of the remote control, Princess Fiona are having troubles with Hans and Mrs. Toad who continues to discipline them and object to everything they do. she takes Princess Fiona to a shop to get a muzzle with Hans and Mrs. Toad. When he accidentally injures a Hans and Mrs. Toad, the court deems him a public menace and orders him to back to a House, Pierrick finds a small piece of highly unstable plutonium in Goofy's toolbox and hammers it into the remote's battery slot. When they use the remote, the kids actually enter the world of Tom and Jerry. They watch Jerry decapitate Tom when he trick or treats at his house and use his head in the manner of a Jack-o-lantern. While the eight laugh, Tom's head asks why Princess Fiona, Pierrick, Jade, Pinocchio, Alice, Tin Soldier, Ballerina and Mickey Mouse are laughing to which Jerry replies that they are laughing at his misfortune. Tom reattaches his head to his body, declares what the duo did was very mean, and forms a partnership with Jerry to "teach them a lesson they will never forget", and begin to attack Princess Fiona, Pierrick, Jade, Pinocchio, Alice, Tin Soldier, Ballerina and Mickey Mouse. But as they try to escape, the hated character Droopy passes by, but he is run down by their car. They escape from the car, and wind up on Looney Tunes: Back in Action in a pot of soup because Jaq and Gus changed the channel. Princess Fiona, Pierrick, Jade, Pinocchio, Alice, Tin Soldier, Ballerina and Mickey Mouse return to Tom and Jerry's house when he changes the channel back. Alice urges Jaq and Gus to press the "exit" button, which gets her and Pinocchio (whose body was devoured from the neck down by piranhas, leaving only his skeleton) out of the television. She presses the "rewind" button on the remote to restore Pinocchio's flesh. Tom and Jerry smash through the screen, however, they emerge the same size as their real animal equivalents, and they are therefore harmless. Goofy decides to make Jerry a pet, and Virus falls in love with Tom, which however, Donald chooses to neuter him, causing Tom to scream while covering his crotch. Cast Live-action actors *Pierrick David as Himself *Jade Desormiers-Ravary as Himself *Jenna Elfman as Kate Houghton *Nathalie Belle-Isle as Himself *Alex Létourmeau as Himself Voice cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy *Elan Garfias as Pinocchio and Jerry Mouse *Kat Cressida as Alice *Zachary Levi as Tin Soldier *Kristin Chenoweth as Ballerina *Rob Paulsen as Jaq *Corey Burton as Gus *Cameron Diaz as Princess Fiona *Santino Fontana as Hans *Charo as Mrs Toad *William Hanna (Archive audio; Uncredited) as Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse *Richard Kind as Tom Cat *Jeff Bergman as The Shop Man, Droopy and Bugs Bunny *Tress MacNeille as Aunt Pristine Figg Category:Disney shorts